Origins
by Tanokki
Summary: Just a look at why the characters in Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts may act the way they do. CANCELLED.


**I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Did you miss me? ****s****Anyway, until I can get back on track with night of the flesh eaters, I'm going to be throwing out some random stories for a while, though they may be a bit...off, As I just recovered from a cold and I've been watching rather strange shows along with Ultra Man Doctor Who (series 1, season 27) and this fic show s That I've "Gone utterly mad! And. They're coming to take me away. Ha. To the funny farm, were life is beautiful all the time, and I'll be so happy to see those nice young men in the clean white coats and they're coming to take me away ha!" Anyway, This is a Banjo Kazooie fic about the new characters introduced in Nuts n Bolts, and the release behind their mannerisms (Mr.. Fit's fitness obsession, Trophy Thomas' obsession with being the best, etc.,etc...), and their might be some OOCness, but, this is set around the time Grunty looses her second Game show in Banjo-Tooie. As a final warning o create some of these persona's, I'm afraid they'll be fan character or two. So, let's get jiggy with it!**

**Chapter 1: The origin of Trophy Thomas**

Thomas was walking with his older brother, after a party his family had over something his cousin Timber had done. He didn't really care, he just liked the food. However, as the time went on, he noticed the adults drinking a weird type of soda, and some craziness, and eventually, his brother had left with him, mumbling something about 'self-control around kids'.

Now, Thomas always had been close to his older brother. He taught him how to run, race in vehicles, and the family motto: Never Give up. Thomas, in turn, showed him all the new stuff that happened, when he was in college.

Anyway, the two decided to take a short cut between uptown and their house near the town square, going right in front of L.O.G.'s factory, when suddenly a giant rubber dragon that was covered in patches, smashed through the computer screen in front of the factory and smashed into the middle of the town square, leaving a massive hole.

Thomas got up, and he limped around, looking for his brother amidst the destruction. After a few minutes, he found him hanging off the edge of the hole. What Thomas couldn't see was that the older brother had lost his leg and was only hanging on in a desperate attempt to make sure his bro was safe.

Now, however, he knew his brother would be safe,so he looked at his brother for he knew this would be the very last time he saw him.

"Never give up. Got that?" he asked. his bother nodded quickly, allowing he older leopard smiled sadly ands said one final thing.

"Do as I say, not as I do." He then let go and fell to the bottom of the hole.

Needless to say, young Thomas took the death hard. Eventually, he used the skills he learned from his brother to become great at all sports, and after eight years, he was out of college, overconfident, and had earned the nickname Trophy Thomas.

Then, while working on the Nutty Acres set for B-K:N'n'B, he saw that the bear and bird where going to fight the dragon that killed his brother. He also knew that the two would have a hard time with it, knowing that the two would have a crapload of pain fighting what he now knew as Mr. Patches, he took he liberty of leaving a nice plane equipped with grenade launchers, clockwork Kazes, and egg guns, and left it right in front of where the challenge would start.

"How are we supposed to beat him again, if Kazooie doesn't have her moves?" Banjo pondered. However, Kazooie pointed at a plane behind some of the boxes he brought after smashing Mr. Fit's challenge.

"This thing is loaded with weapons!" he said, before Kazooie smirked evilly. Twenty minutes later, Mr. Patch was deflated and cringing on top of the gear above all of nutty acres. He was thinking about dragging himself over the sun light bulb, but then noticed a blue haired leopard land a plane on the other side of the gear.

"My name is Trophy Thomas. You killed my brother, prepare to die." He said, before ripping off the balloon's head, which he proceeded to drop into the volcano before landing next to Humba Wumba.

"Why kill bad inflatable?" she asked. He turned to her, with a small smile on his normally over confident face. He took off his sun glasses and said

"To avenge James." After that, he headed to the portal the cast used to get back into Showdown town.

...

**Well, that was a bit bizarre, huh? Next time, we take a look at the origins of...Pidles! **


End file.
